If You Were Mag
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: A 'Choose-Your-Path' where you are Mag. You decide the path that leads to what happens next.
1. Opening

You are Blind Mag, the most famous opera singer in the world. The year is 2056 - you have been performing since you were nineteen and you are now thirty-nine. Do you wish to continue your career or retire?

Continue: Chapter 2

Retire: Chapter 3


	2. Continue

Deciding even with lack of true free will, that living on is better than dying, you continue your career. You discover your godchild is alive, do you confront Nathan or do you leave it be?

Confront Nathan: Chapter 4

Leave It Be: Chapter 5


	3. Retire

Deciding with the lack of true free will, death is better than living on as GeneCo's slave. Pavi expresses unconditional love for you and tries talking you out of retirement. Do you laugh at him and tell him he won't get in your pants or do you think in hindsight and realize there is a connection?

Laugh: Chapter 6

Connection: Chapter 7


	4. Confront Nathan

After discovering your godchild, who for years you believed to be dead, is actually alive, you confront Nathan - the widowed husband of your late best friend Marni. Do you demand an explanation or does understanding settle in when you glimpse his pained expression?

Explanation: Chapter 8

Understanding: Chapter 9


	5. Leave It Be

Deeming it best not to risk involving her with GeneCo, you decide to let her life be a subtle comfort - at least there is a piece of Marni left in the world. You hear Luigi's ranting and then someone screaming from where you stand in your dressing room. Do you run out to see the commotion or finish preparing for the opera?

Commotion: Chapter 10

Opera Prepration: Chapter 11


	6. Laugh

Pavi is sadly mistaken if he thinks that will get him in your pants. You laugh, telling him such, adding that he is a disgusting creature who is unable to love. He looks deeply rejected, and turns, walking off. Do you follow him and apologize, or is it not your problem?

Follow: Chapter 12

Not Your Problem: Chapter 13


	7. Connection

Thinking in hindsight, you realize the two of you share a connection. In a sense, you decide, you share the feeling of being trapped and lonely. You reconsider your retirement. Do you go back on your original decision, tell him you feel something too, near tears, or do you remain silent regarding the mutual affection and tell him the next opera is the last opera?

Reconsider: Chapter 14

Silence: Chapter 15


	8. Explanation

You're pissed. You were named godmother to Shilo, promised Marni you'd be in her life, and Nathan had lied to you - told you she had died along with Marni. You feel he owes you an explanation. You demand it, he delievers quite brokenly that because of your tight contract with GeneCo, he thought it would be painless for everyone if you and Shilo were apart. He admits to being wrong and apologizes - he never meant to hurt anyone. Are you hurt anyway, and feel betrayed, or do you accept his apology?

Betrayed: Chapter 16

Accept: Chapter 17


	9. Understanding

Before you can think to ask for an explanation, Nathan seems to read your mind and senses what's to come. His expression is pained, and you understand his reasons for keeping Shilo a secret. Do you hug him to show your understanding, or do you keep your distance?

Hug: Chapter 18

Distance: Chapter 19


	10. Commotion

Deciding to put preparing for the opera on hiatus, you run to see what the commotion is after hearing Luigi's rant and someone else's scream. You see him about to stab one of his assistants. Do you yell at him to stop, or do you blankly watch, used to his hobby?

Stop: Chapter 20

Watch Blankly: Chapter 21


	11. Opera Prepration

Used to Luigi's hobby of killing mindlessly by now, you ignore the outside screams and continue preparing for the night's opera. While performing, the wire that hold you in the air snaps, causing you to fall. Are you caught by someone in the audience, or do you make hasty acquaitance with the floor?

Caught: Chapter 22

Floor: Chapter 23


	12. Follow

Feeling bad for hurting Pavi's feelings, knowing you went overboard, you follow him. You apologize genuinely. Amber marches up and pushes you, demanding why you're talking to Pavi. Do you push back, retorting that it's none of her damn business, or do you ignore her, silently retreat, and take out your eyes?

Push Back: Chapter 24

Ignore: Chapter 25


	13. Not Your Problem

Within a few hours you'll be dead, why should you care that you've hurt Pavi's feelings? He's a sad joke of a man. You are ready to take death on - surely if you remember that encounter, you'll die laughing. Do you go to Rotti's office and tell him you're retiring, or do you take the shortcut and gough out your eyes?

Rotti's Office: Chapter 26

Shortcut: Chapter 27


	14. Reconsider

After hearing from Pavi in the sincerest form that he loves you and doesn't want you to die - realizing your connection, your genetically enhanced eyes well with tears. You tell him you care about him, and that you're not really ready to die. Do you kiss him or do you let him hold you?

Kiss: Chapter 28

Hold: Chapter 29


	15. Silence

The mutual affection is there, but nothing changes. What must be done must be done and there is no stopping it. With a clear head and strong voice you inform that your next opera will be your last. He looks upset and your heart breaks. Do you apologize or do you turn and walk away?

Apologize: Chapter 30

Walk: Chapter 31


	16. Betrayed

He admitted to being wrong - great. He apologized - fantastic! That didn't fix anything. Nathan lied to you. Nathan - the one person you thought to be trustworthy. You turn away from him, and he places a hand on your shoulder. What he says next, you don't expect - he misses you. Do you miss him too, or do you just cry?

Miss Him: Chapter 32

Cry: Chapter 33


	17. Accept

Nathan apologized after giving a decent explanation for why he lied to you. You got what you come for. You tell him it's okay - he was doing what he believed was best. You tell him it hurt to be lied to, but you would be okay. He takes your hand softly. Do you catch a silent vibe from him and kiss him, or do you ask him what he's doing?

Silent Vibe: Chapter 34

Ask: Chapter 35


	18. Hug

To show Nathan you understand why he kept Shilo secret, you hug him. The next thing you know, you're trapped in his embrace. He's crying. Do you ask him what's wrong or do you hold him in silence until the tears stop?

Wrong: Chapter 36

Hold Him In Silence: Chapter 37


	19. Distance

You tell Nathan you understand why he kept Shilo from you, and think it's best to return to GeneCo. He reaches out to you. Do you fly into his arms, kissing him, having had waited years upon years for this moment, or do you take his hand gently and explain to him that as you'd like to stay, you need to get back to work?

Fly: Chapter 38

Take His Hand: Chapter 39


	20. Stop

Not wanting to see another one of Luigi's murders, you yell at him to stop. He looks up at you and drops his knife, appearing to be afraid. He approaches you and the assistant scampers off, lucky to be alive. Luigi stops in front of you, saying your name. He places a hand on your arm. Do you ask 'what?', or do you notice the loving look in his eyes?

'What?': Chapter 40

Loving Look: Chapter 41


	21. Watch Blankly

Used to Luigi's hobby of killing, you watch blankly as he kills his assistant, unflinching. When he notices you saw, he runs over to you. He tells you he had to kill the assistant because he was going to tell you something you weren't meant to hear yet. Do you ask what he's talking about, or do you space out, not hearing what he is saying?

Talking About: Chapter 42

Space Out: Chapter 43


	22. Caught

Everything was going well. You were performing the night's opera, when suddenly, the wire suspending you in the air snapped. Before you hit the floor, Pavi catches you. As he helps you offstage, do you thank him, or do you notice the tears in his eyes?

Thank Him: Chapter 44

Tears: Chapter 45


	23. Floor

Everything was going well. You were performing the night's opera, when suddenly, the wire suspending you in the air snaps. Before anyone can move to catch you, you hit the floor hard. Do you manage to limp offstage, or do you wait for help?

Limp Offstage: Chapter 46

Wait For Help: Chapter 47


	24. Push Back

After Amber waltzed up to you and Pavi, pushing you, demanding to know why you were talking with Pavi, you push back. You retort that it's none of her damn business. Pavi starts to say he loves you again. You cut him off, telling him not to start. You walk away. Do you wait to be repossessed, or do you remove your eyes without the technique of a Repo Man?

Wait To Be Repossessed: Chapter 48

Without Repo Man Technique: Chapter 49


	25. Ignore

After Amber waltzed up to you and Pavi, pushing you, demanding to know why you were talking with Pavi, you completely ignore her. Instead of responding, you silently retreat to a place away from people and take out your eyes. Death comes flowing in peaceful rivers of red, pouring down your cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------------------


	26. Rotti's Office

After having a blast hurting Pavi's feelings, you go to Rotti's office to announce your retirement, feeling bold. It takes time, but you are soon repossessed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------------------


	27. Shortcut

Feeling a natural high strong enough to tolerate pain, after having fun with hurting Pavi's feelings, you decide to gouge out your eyes. Let the entertainment industry fall - GeneCo lost its Voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------------------


	28. Kiss

After telling Pavi you care about him, you kiss him gently, tears threatening to spill over. He kisses you back, and you can feel his love through the kiss. You feel his arms wrap around you, and you feel safe. Do you ask him to take you far from GeneCo, or do you remain silent?

Far From GeneCo: Chapter 50

Remain Silent: Chapter 51


	29. Hold

After telling Pavi you care about him, he wraps his arms around you, holding you. You break, tears streaming down your face. As you cry, he places gentle kisses atop your head. He says he can take you far from GeneCo, if you want. Do you question him, or do you believe him?

Question Him: Chapter 52

Believe Him: Chapter 53


	30. Apologize

You feel bad for upsetting Pavi, but you know you can't carry on living like you are. You apologize and tell him this. The next opera is performed - out with your eyes. Then you're falling, falling, a piece of the scenery fence slides through you, hastening the death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------------------


	31. Walk

You feel bad for upsetting Pavi, but you know you can't carry on living like you are. Nothing more can be done. The next opera, true to your word, is your last. You take out your eyes in front of a large audience, then fall to your death, impaled by a piece of scenery.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------------------


	32. Miss Him

Nathan placed his hand on your shoulder and told you he misses you. Slowly, you turn back to face him and catch his eyes. Even if he did lie, you miss him as well. You tell him that you miss him as well. He was your dearest friend next to Marni, and although you were happy she had such a great man in her life, you were jealous of her as well. Nathan is perfect. Do you make your affections known and kiss him, or do you ask him if he would ever get involved again, after what happened to Marni?

Make Affections Known: Chapter 54

Involved Again: Chapter 55


	33. Cry

Nathan placed his hand on your shoulder and told you he misses you. You didn't expect that. You're torn - you don't know whether to be angry or to cut him some slack. You're split in two. You give up your strong demeanor and cry. When Nathan tries to wrap his arms around you comfortingly, do you let him, or do you push him away?

Let Him: Chapter 56

Push Him: Chapter 57


	34. Silent Vibe

After you accepted Nathan's apology, he took your hand in his own. Woman's intuition, mixed with his silent vibe, tell you that it's more than a friendly gesture. You gently squeeze his hand and kiss him tentatively. He tells you in your years apart, he has fallen in love with you. You, strangely enough, know you've been feeling the same way. Do you express yourself, or do you tell him that you could never amount to Marni?

Express: Chapter 58

Never Amount To Marni: Chapter 59


	35. Ask

After you accepted Nathan's apology, he took your hand in his own. Warily, you ask what he's doing. Suddenly you're jerked against him, and his lips are on yours. When he pulls away, he says that he is loving again. Do you smile and kiss him again, or do you look at him sadly, telling him work will never allow you to be together?

Smile And Kiss: Chapter 60

Look Sadly: Chapter 61


	36. Wrong

You are trapped in Nathan's embrace and he is crying. You ask what's wrong. He admits he doesn't want GeneCo to hurt you. He offers to let you stay with him and Shilo. Do you take his offer, or do you not believe that's what's really wrong and demand to know what is?

Take His Offer: Chapter 62

Not Believe: Chapter 63


	37. Hold Him In Silence

You are trapped in Nathan's embrace and he is crying. You hold him gently in silence until his tears stop. He looks into your eyes and tells you he loves you. Do you admit to loving him too, or are you too stunned to speak?

Admit Love: Chapter 64

Too Stunned: Chapter 65


	38. Fly

You told Nathan you understood and thought it was best to return to GeneCo. He reached out to you. It was the one subtle movement you have been waiting for years piled upon years. You fly into his arms, kissing him, making your yearned-for fantasy come true. He immediately responds, so you know he must have wanted it too. Do you tell him you love him, or do you let your actions do the talking?

Love Him: Chapter 66

Actions: Chapter 67


	39. Take His Hand

You told Nathan you understood, and thought it best to return to GeneCo. He reached out to you. You take his hand and explain to him that you would like to stay, but you need to return to work. He tells you you can stay with him and ditch work. You consider it. Do you stay, or do you decline the offer?

Stay: Chapter 68

Decline: Chapter 69


	40. What'

You just yelled at Luigi and prevented him from killing one of his assistants. His hand is on your arm and he said your name. You ask, 'what?' He reminds you that you have an opera to get ready for, going on to say he needs to talk to you afterwards. You return to getting ready and perform. After escaping your fans, do you search for Luigi, or do you blow him off?

Search: Chapter 70

Blow Him Off: Chapter 71


	41. Loving Look

You just yelled at Luigi and prevented him from killing one of his assistants. His hand is on your arm and he said your name. You notice there is a loving look in his eyes. Without hesitation, you slap him. You tell him that whatever it is that he is trying to pull isn't going to work. He insists that he isn't trying to pull anything. He tells you that he doesn't want GeneCo to lose its Voice. You tell him to stop being ridiculous and that you have no intentions of quitting. That's when he warns you his father is planning on repossessing your eyes anyway. Do you ask why he told you, or do you call his bluff?

Ask Why: Chapter 72

Call His Bluff: Chapter 73


	42. Talking About

You just watcged Luigi kill one of his assistants - wouldn't have been the first time. Luigi noticed this and ran over to you. He gives a story about how he had to kill the assistant because he was going to tell you something you weren't supposed to hear yet. Suspicious, you ask him what the hell he's talking about. He admits to not wanting you to find out this way, continuing on to say he wants to marry you. Do you happily accept, having secretly loved him for years, or are you too shocked to give a response?

Happily Accept: Chapter 74

Too Shocked: Chapter 75


	43. Space Out

You just watched Luigi kill one of his assistants - wouldn't have been the first time. Luigi noticed this and ran over to you. He gives a story about how he had to kill the assistant because he was going to tell you something you weren't meant to hear yet. You're spaced out - you don't hear a word of what is said. He says your name more than once, getting progressively louder each time he says it. Both hands on your shoulders, he shakes you. Suddenly, he's kissing you. You snap out of whatever trance you'd fallen into. Do you kiss back, or do you push him away, stating you have an opera to prepare for?

Kiss Back: Chapter 76

Push Him: Chapter 77


	44. Thank Him

You had been performing the night's opera when the wire that suspended you in the air suddenly snapped. You plummeted towards the floor, but Pavi caught you. While he's helping you offstage, you thank him. When you're in a less populated area of the building, he tells you be couldn't bear to lose you. Do you know this already, because the two of you are having a secret affair, or does this come as a surprise to you?

Secret Affair: Chapter 78

Surprise: Chapter 79 


	45. Tears

You had been performing the night's opera when the wire that suspended you in the air suddenly snapped. You plummeted towards the floor, but Pavi caught you. While he's helping you offstage, you notice tears in his eyes. You joke that he wouldn't really miss you that much if you were gone, but he hurries you to a more private area, feverishly insisting that he would. He kisses you softly, then proceeds to mumble how he didn't think he could love someone so much, but he does. Do you swell with emotion and kiss him again, or do you call him out for sleeping with other women, saying if he gives himself so casually, he'll never be able to hold a relationship?

Swell With Emotion: Chapter 80

Call Him Out: Chapter 81


	46. Limp Offstage

You had been performing the night's opera when the wire that suspended you in the air suddenly snapped. You plummet to the floor, hitting it hard - no one was fast enough to catch you. You manage to limp offstage by yourself, and make it to the hallway of the opera house. Luigi, who had been doing the lights for the opera was there, looking relieved to see you all in one piece. He rushed to you and told you that he had seen you fall and had rushed down to help. He almost seems to be rambling nervously. He reaches out to you hesitantly and asks if you're okay. Do you wonder why he cares, or do you feel the bricks of tension stacking atop each other and kiss him?

Wonder: Chapter 82

Bricks of Tension: Chapter 83


	47. Wait For Help

You had been performing the night's opera when the wire that suspended you in the air suddenly snapped. You plummeted to the floor, hitting it hard - no one was face enough to catch you. You hurt yourself, at least enough to be unable to get up without assistance. For some reason, Nathan, your once dear friend, had been in the audience. He comes to your aid, allowing you to lean on him as he helps you limp offstage. He murmurs that you need to be more careful - Marni wouldn't want an accident to cut your life short. He leads you out of the building, going on. He almost seems to be talking to himself as he says that Marni named you god mother to Shilo for a reason. He's rambling - part of you wants him to shut up. Guilt seems to take over as he apologizes a million times for telling you Shilo was dead. You hug him, telling him it's okay, and that you know Shilo's alive. He tells you he feels really bad for not letting you see her before, because she may be dying now. Do you get emotional and ask to see her, or do you try to save heartache and tell him you don't want your hello to be a goodbye?

Emotional: Chapter 84

Save Heartache: Chapter 85


	48. Wait To Be Repossessed

You walked away from Pavi and Amber, tired of it all. You know you'll be dead soon. All you have to do is wait for a Repo Man and embrace any pain that comes along with him. The Repo Man comes, your eyes are repossessed, you rest in peace.

-END-


	49. Without Repo Man Technique

You walked away from Pavi and Amber, tired of it all. You know you'll be dead soon. You won't even wait for a Repo Man, you don't hold that sort of patience anymore. You repossess your own eyes, carving them out of their sockets. The waves of pain are actually quite short, and you embrace each one. Finally, you are at peace. Finally, you are free.

-END-


	50. Far From GeneCo

You kissed Pavi and felt his love as he kissed back. His arms are wrapped around you and you feel safe - tears still threatening to spill from your eyes. You ask him to take you far from GeneCo. He promises that he will - his father would be dead soon. He says he'll take you anywhere, as long as it makes you happy. Do you start to cry and kiss him again, or do you tell him you don't care where you go as long as you go now?

Start To Cry: Chapter 86

Go Now: Chapter 87


	51. Remain Silent

You kissed Pavi and felt his love as he kissed back. His arms are wrapped around you and you feel safe - tears still threatening to spill from your eyes. He tells you retiring now would be a stupid idea anyway, his father is terminally ill. Once he is gone, you won't have to continue working on the contract. He tells you he doesn't even care if he gets GeneCo. He'll take you wherever you want, when his father isn't around to nose around. This all sounds very good. Do you invite him into your dressing room, or do you stay where you're at?

Dressing Room: Chapter 88

Stay Put: Chapter 89


	52. Question Him

Pavi holds you as you break, tears streaming down your face. He places gentle kisses atop your head and says that if you want, he can take you far from GeneCo. You question him with the biggest question - how? He replies simply that his father will die, the contract will be nulled, and he could take you somewhere you could live the rest of your life privately. Do you now happily tell him you love him, or do you tell him you're afraid that if you get too happy, you'll end up like Marni?

Happily Love: Chapter 90

Like Marni: Chapter 91


	53. Believe Him

Pavi holds you as you break, tears streaming down your face. He places gentle kisses atop your head and says that if you want, he can take you far from GeneCo. You believe him. You look up at him, catching his eyes. He kisses you, and you're in heaven. Do you tell him to just get you away, or do you tell him you're afraid of getting hurt?

Get Away: Chapter 92

Afraid: Chapter 93


	54. Make Affections Known

Nathan is perfect. He misses you, you miss him. You were happy for and jealous of Marni having him at the same time. Even if he had lied, he was your dearest friend - is your only friend. Don't the both of you deserve happiness after all these years of turmoil? You kiss him, but it's chaste, giving him the decision to deepen it, giving him the choice to back out. He doesn't back out. He returns the kiss with passion, and you don't feel you've forced yourself on him at all. You don't realize that you start to cry into the kiss. He asks you if something's wrong. Do you tell him you're just happy, or that you don't want him to be hurt again?

Just Happy: Chapter 94

Don't Want Him Hurt: Chapter 95


	55. Involved Again

Nathan is perfect. He misses you, you miss him. You were happy for and jealous of Marni having him at the same time. Even if he had lied, he was your dearest friend - is your only friend. But after Marni, would he ever be willing to get involved again? You ask him. He answers that if the person in question proves she wouldn't die on him, he would. You're the person in question. You smile and tell him Rotti's dying - your contract won't be valid when he's gone. You plan to pursue your career, giving him no reason to question you, and you will do so until he is dead. He smiles and hugs you, telling you that if that's the case, you can consider him involved. Do you decide to slip back to work, or do you decide there would be no harm in you staying overnight?

Slip Back To Work: Chapter 96

Overnight: Chapter 97


	56. Let Him

Nathan placed his hand on your shoulder and told you he missed you, which was unexpected. You're crying, torn because one half of you feels one thing, and the other half of you feels another. Nathan wraps his arms around you, and you let him. He rubs your back, telling you you're okay. Your eyes meet for a second before your lips crush together in a frenzied, pent up passion. Do you let him lead you deeper into the house, or do you stop him before you do something you'll both regret?

Deeper Into House: Chapter 98

Stop Him: Chapter 99


	57. Push Him

Nathan placed his hand on your shoulder and told you he missed you, which was unexpected. You're crying, torn because one half of you feels one thing, and the other half of you feels another. Nathan wraps his arms around you, but you push him away. He asks you to please not be that way, he's trying to let you back into his life. He wants you in his life. You glare at him, demand to why he's torturing you like this. He says all he wants is for you both to be happy, and to be happy together. Your anger begins to recede since he's being so sweet and kind. You ask him if he means it, he says of couse he does. He reaches out for you again and this time you let him. Do you cry until you run of out of tears, or do you murmur that you think you love him?

Cry Until Tears Run Out: Chapter 100

Think Love: Chapter 101


	58. Express

You kissed Nathan, and he told you during your years apart, he has fallen in love with you. You know you feel the same. So what if it doesn't turn out to be the perfect life? You're willing to try. Besides, with the way he's looking at you, how could you say anything else? You express your feelings, telling him that you don't care if it's 'Happily Ever After', you've fallen in love with him. Do you keep the relationship an affair, or do you risk making it a public announcement?

Affair: Chapter 102

Public Announcement: Chapter 103


	59. Never Amount To Marni

You kissed Nathan, and he told you during your years apart, he has fallen in love with you. You know you feel the same and your heart breaks. You tell him you could never amount to Marni - she was so great with him. He places his hands on your shoulders, looking straight into your eyes. He tells you that kiss means something, and that he doesn't expect you to be Marni. He loves you just as you are. He hugs you, saying Shilo would love it if you stayed. Do you hug him back, agreeing to stay, or do you tell him you can't because of work, but promise to visit often?

Hug Back: Chapter 104

Visit Often: Chapter 105


	60. Smile and Kiss

You were suddenly jerked against Nathan, and he was kissing you. He said that he is loving again. You smile and kiss him again. This is the kind of thing you spent your life hoping for, but never thought you'd have. He holds you closer, and you're in heaven. Do you lose yourself in the moment, forgetting you're Voice of GeneCo, or do you remember work?

Lose Yourself: Chapter 106

Remember Work: Chapter 107 


	61. Look Sadly

You were suddenly jerked against Nathan, and he was kissing you. He said that he is loving again. You look at him sadly, saying his name softly. You painstakingly explain to him that work will never allow you to be together. You take his hand gently, saying you'd love to be with him more than anything. You just can't. He looks so heart-broken, you wish you could take it all back. You squeeze his hand and tell him you should go. He asks if he'll at least see you again. You tell him you hope so, and let go of his hand, exiting the house. You return to GeneCo only to have the Largo brothers fighting for your attention. You ask them what the hell is up with them, and they tell you that your 'wonderful' boss said that whoever could win your hand would inheirit GeneCo. Do you sink to the ground, exasperated already with the thought of having to choose, or do you tell them there is no chance either of them will be marrying you?

Exasperated: Chapter 108

No Chance: Chapter 109 


	62. Take His Offer

Nathan trapped you in his embrace and he cried. You asked him what was wrong. He said he doesn't want GeneCo to hurt you and offered to let you stay with him and Shilo. You take the offer, figuring GeneCo would be letting go of its Voice in the near future. You seem hardly missed as months pass. Things for Shilo seem to take a turn for the worst - Nathan is a wreck. He needs you. Do you realize he loves you, or do you still think you're just good friends?

Realize Love: Chapter 110

Good Friends: Chapter 111 


End file.
